Typically, people carry blankets, seat cushions, and ponchos to watch a game at a stadium. These items are often bulky and are difficult to carry into a stadium. To solve this problem, some of these items have become compact for carrying. Blankets are folded for ease of carrying. Ponchos are often folded up into a smaller compact case for easier packing and carrying. One example of a foldable poncho is shown in Boesen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,776 and Des. 291, 500. The Boesen poncho, or stadium coat, has a hood, sleeves and a zipper down the front with straps on the shoulders of the poncho. The Boesen poncho folds into a compact case with a handle and is secured by the straps previously located on the shoulders.
Similarly, cushions are folded and handles are added to ease transportation from one place to another. For example, in Harvell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,918, a hand-carryable folding cushion has a pair of handles for convenient carrying. Two cushions, attached to one another by a flexible inner panel, fold together in a back-to-back relationship and are secured opposite the flexible inner panel.
An example of a combination of items is found in Klauber, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,274, which combines a poncho, mattress, or cushion. A head slot is located toward the center of a main sheet and inflatable, or rubber, tubes are provided within secondary sheets attached to the main sheet. Although, Klauber combines a cushion and a poncho, it does not fold into a compact case.
Similar to Klauber, in the present invention, a cushion, blanket, and poncho with a hood are combined into one item, and similar to Boesen and Harvell, the garment of the present invention is foldable and easily transported. Unlike the prior art, the present invention is compactible, lightweight, warm, and multi-functional.